Total Drama Power High
by TerryTheLostHero
Summary: A bunch of fourteen-year-olds with extraordinary superpowers attending Chris McLean's Power High School! What will happen when the evil starts rising? Will their friendship prevail?
1. Apps

Okay so here it is people! My first story ever. I'm just gonna tell you this: I'm an OC story writer. I don't really like copying characters from shows and all, I just like writing. Well, here it goes! Fill in the apps and either PM or review with yours. I'll choose unique and original characters, so I don't want a million jocks or queen bees or nerds.

I also want to announce Nikki-TDI will be co-writing this story, so I'll include her OC in the story. I'll also include mine.

Note: All characters will be 14-15 (as they're starting high school)

**Name: **

**Gender:**

**Stereotype: **

**Nationality: **

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Clothing: **

**Swimsuit: **

**Pajamas: **

**Personality: **

**Likes: **

**Dislikes: **

**Fears: **

**Kind of friends?:**

**Kind of enemies?:**

**Talents: **

**Paired up?:**

**If so, what kind of person?: **

**Powers (2 for the most): **

**Power Weakness:**

**Audition Tape:**

Okay so I think that's pretty much what you need to fill in. I'll make a selection when I get enough characters, the number of characters may vary from 14 to 20. And I also wanted to mention there will not be any eliminations here, it'll be a regular school but with Chris McLean as the head teacher.


	2. The Chosen Ones

Okay people after Nikki-TDI and I thought for a while, we came up with the final 20 students who are attending the school.

**Boys**

-William "Will" Meyer

-Jason Chesterfield

-Oscar Timmonds

-Terry Boot

-Oliver Kensington

-Carter Kensington

-Louis Delmas

-Toboe Romonova

-Adam Drake

-Travis Usher

Girls

-Lillian "Lily" Fray

-Nikki Lyons

-Scarletta Contaili

-Luna Moon

-Mason Risers

-Kayla Lupin

-Jennifer Hauser

-Piper Hadows

-Alison "Ally" Black

-Grace Hawk

Thanks to Kunnaki (I want to get your OC as a teacher. Would you like that?) who helped me creating the subjects and Nikki-TDI who helped me in choosing the characters. So here are the subjects:

-Power Controlling

-Battle

-History of Superheroes

-Curative Potions

-Astronomy

-Divination

-Survivalism

-P.E.

-Superhero Literature

-Weaponry

-Meditation

-Tracking and stealth

There are also elective depending on the character's powers:

-Nature Studies

-Mind Studies

-Space and Time Studies

-Combat Studies

I'll try and get everything done as soon as possible, but don't expect next chapter until next weekend. I'll be working hard on it though.

Peace!


	3. Welcome to Power High!

Hey everyone, I know it's been a million years since I uploaded the chosen list but I just couldn't get this done before. My school is really uptight and I really,really have a lot of work to do. Luckily I'm getting my Easter break in a few weeks and then I'll be able to write a lot. For now, here's the intro!

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Welcome to the school!**

Headmaster McLean stood by the school's entrance. It was a big campus with a huge gate. After the gate spread marvelous, huge gardens. To each side of the gardens we could find a residence, one for girls and another for boys. At the very end of the gardens were the school buildings, the sports hall and a little mall where the students could buy their needs.

The headmaster was waiting for the bus holding his new students to arrive. There were twenty of them, ten boys and ten girls. McLean held his breath while the blue "PH" bus arrived, with all his new, powerful students inside. The doors slid open and three boys stormed off. One wore a red Abercrombie hoodie, jeans and red and white Vans. He also had his guitar hanging from his shoulder with a belt. The other two were identical, except one of them wore a "e=mc2" black short sleeve t-shirt, baggy jeans and high top red Converse, while his twin brother wore a bright yellow t-shirt with a George of the Jungle cartoon in it, jeans and high top blue Converse.

"Feel welcome, Travis, Carter and Oliver," he said solemnly.

"Good morning, Mr. McLean," the twins answered in unison.

"It's all a honor to be here," Travis assured.

After the boys, two girls jumped off the bus. One of them wore a light blue t-shirt with a big smiley icon in it, studded blue jeans and white Converse with loads of stuff written on them. She also wore loads of silly bands in her left wrist. The other wore a baby blue teal t-shirt, baggy jeans stained with oil, lime green fingerless gloves, big Vans sneakers, safety goggles on her head and a belt with various tools.

"Pleasure to meet you, Grace and Alison."

"Thanks, Mr. McLean," Grace said politely, clearing her smiley icon t-shirt.

"I happen to prefer being called Ally, sir," Alison explained.

Grace stood by Travis, and looked at his guitar.

"You play guitar?" she asked in amazement. He nodded. "That's cool! I play violin."

"Nice!" he cried, grinning.

After Grace and Alison, a boy and a girl jumped off. The boy wore a green plain t-shirt with an orange number 3 in it, black-and-white checkerboard trousers to his knees and high-top black Converse. The girl wore a lime green V-neck top with a black leather jacket, dark jeans, and zebra-striped purple Converse. She also wore a brown fedora.

"Welcome to the school, William and Piper."

"Thank you sir," Piper said in a deep Southeastern accent.

"I'm Will," the boy explained, shaking the headmaster's hand.

Another boy and girl jumped off the bus. The girl wore a "San Diego, CA" green t-shirt, short jeans and blue Converse. The boy had on a yellow happy face tee shirt with a white lab coat on top, black boots and green baggy pants with purple rubber gloves and goggles.

"Meet Adam and Lily," Mr. McLean signaled the other kids.

Adam stood by Alison, who tapped her goggles and smiled. Adam nodded, also smiling.

Meanwhile, Lily stood by Will.

"Hi!" she exclaimed. "I'm Lily here!"

"Will," he said, smiling.

Two girls jumped off the bus. The first one wore a sky blue graphic tee shirt with the words; "Miss Smarty Pants." studded skinny jeans, and sky blue high top Converse. The other wore a pink t-shirt with "I'M NOT SHORT, I'M FUN SIZE" on it in red letters and blue jeans and white sneakers.

"Hello, Jennifer and Kayla."

The first girl waved at the group of students, while the second one smiled shyly and stood by Carter.

"Hi," he said after a while.

She blushed, gazing down, and said nothing.

Another three students hopped off the bus. They were a girl with chocolate brown curly hair wearing a loose white shirt, a blue mini skirt with matching knee-length leggins and gold flats, another girl with blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail and wearing a baby blue teal t-shirt with the words "Imagine", long jeans and high-top smiley-patterned Converse. She also wore 3D glasses without their lenses. The boy wore a white short sleeved shirt with some sort of blue oval logo on it, a black sleeved long shirt underneath, gray jeans, black and white converse with a white baseball cap. He held a puppet in his hand.

"Hullo, Mason, Luna and Oscar!" Chris cried, smiling.

"Hi Mr. McLean!" Luna cried excitingly, shaking the man's hand vigorously. "You know, I thought you were a lot more taller and-"

"Pleasure, mister," Mason said, standing by Oliver. The boy furrowed his brow and made a poppy flower appear in his hand.

"Hi," he said to Mason, offering her the flower.

Mason smiled, taking the poppy, "Thank you!"

Next off the bus were a girl with black curly hair and wearing a light yellow sundress with a white t-shirt under it, black cutoff leggings, yellow ballet slippers, a matching headband and a dreamcatcher necklace, and a boy with golden blonde hair and wearing a brown and black plaid shirt with rolled up sleeves, blue jeans and black and violet DCs.

"Please welcome Scarletta and Jason!" Chris yelled.

"Hi sir," Scarletta said, smiling shyly.

"What's up," Jason said, highfiveing Chris.

Scarletta stood absentmindely by Oscar.

"Tristan says hi," Oscar said, using his puppet.

"Hi Tristan," Scarletta said, smiling.

The next students hopping of the bus were two boys. One wore a tye dye shirt, cargo pants and black boots, while the other wore a white long shirt under a red short sleeve t-shirt with a monkey in it, khaki trousers to his knees and brown sneakers. A red cap in his head.

"Bonjour, Toboe and Louis," Chris said.

"Bonjour monsieur McLean!" Louis answered. "How did you know I'm French?"

Chris shrugged his shoulders, "I couldn't think of any more ways in English to say hi, so I passed on to foreign languages."

Louis stood by Jennifer without knowing he had his velociraptor claw popping out from his pocket.

"You like archaeology?" Jeniffer pointed out.

"Yeah, I do," Louis said, blushing a little. "I mean, my parents are archaeologists and they've always carried me all around the globe..."

"That's awesome."

Meanwhile, Toboe stood by Piper, who glanced at him. The boy smiled.

"You've got your shoelaces untied," she pointed out dryly, and then turned away.

The boy blushed and knelt down to fix his shoelace.

Lastly, a boy and a girl jumped off the bus. The boy wore a plaid unbuttoned shirt with a white tee under it, dark blue jeans and high top red converse, while the girl wore a blue Mayday Parade Thought Bubble Cloud shirt, short jeans and high top pink converse.

"Hola, Terry and Nikki!"

"Hi Mr. McLean it's a pleasure to be here," Nikki said, shaking the headmaster's hand.

"What's up?" Terry asked cheerfully.

Nikki stood by Jason, who read Macbeth carefully.

"You like Shakespeare?" Nikki asked.

"Sure," Jason answered, smiling a little. "Do you?"

"Sure," she repeated.

Terry stood by Alice, who had started humming her favorite song absentmindedly.

"Cool glasses," he pointed out.

The girl blushed a little, "Thanks."

"So that was all here," Chris announced. "Now I will tell you the roommates you've got. Nikki, you're going with Scarletta."

Both girls glanced at each other and smiled.

"Terry, your partner is Jason."

Both boys highfived each other.

"Jennifer, you're going with Luna."

Both girls nodded in unison.

"The twins are going together."

Carter and Oliver gave each other a smacking high five.

"Will and Louis will share their room."

Both of them shrugged their shoulders in agreement.

"Kayla and Mason will share theirs too."

Both girls smiled at each other.

"Lily, you're going with Alison."

Both of them waved at each other.

"Piper is going with Grace."

Grace shrugged her shoulders while Piper lowered her fedora.

"Adam's roommate will be Travis, and Toboe's will be Oscar. Anyone in disagree?"

All twenty teenager stood smiling, without saying anything at all.

"Very well then!" Mr. McLean exclaimed. "This is the start of your new lifes in Total...Drama...Power...High!"

* * *

I hope you people liked that. Next chapter: new classes! I'm sorry I didn't show any superpowers here. You'll see in the next chapter! Peace!


End file.
